Stained Anger
by Ancieva
Summary: A young girl is in the leagues of becoming a great reaper. But with Her current Mastery Trainer, Grell Sutcliff, will she find the sanity to keep training? Or will she give into a old friend and stay with him?  M for later chapters  OC x Grell GrellxWill
1. Chapter 1 Misty Days

**-Authors Notes-**

**Hey everyone, Its Mac is my first fanfic, so be nice xD Before we start I'd Like to say thanks for reading, Obviously you wouldn't be if this didn't seem interesting. Just wanted to say R & R if you liked. I'm always looking for better ideas. M FOR A REASON! LAUNGEG, and THERE WILL BE LEMONY AND OCXGRELL , normal sex, And such. Although not much, It will get more.. ehem… LEMONY in later chapter. Well thanks again~ ^3^ Enjoy! Btw, this is based in Victorian Era. **

It was a early Saturday morning in London. It was rainy and misty, another normal day it seemed. In a little apartment in the shinigami world, A girl around the age of 13 was waking up. "Damn weather." She grumbled, getting up and shrugging some plain sheets off the bed. Her vision blurry, she groped around in the dim light of the apartment for her glasses. Slowly coming upon her target, she picked the glasses off the floor and stuck them onto her slender face. Adjusting to the light, she smoothed back her bright red and orange hair and looked around at her surroundings. Just the normal, gray walled apartment with a mini kitchen, a bed, bathroom, and dull office carpet. She loved it. It had been her home for the past while, (she couldn't remember how long). Fixing some hot water for tea, she sat down and stared at the calming rain.

It was about 6:30 in the morning. Crimson Trustel looked in her bathroom mirror. Her greenish yellow eyes stood out from behind the large frames of her beginner reaper glasses. A chill ran through her, remembering it was the big day when she got her own scythe, and custom glasses. She checked over her appearance one more time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Red and orange fiery dyed hair brushed back and clipped with two simple black bobby pins. Stupid Glasses. Check. Dark red corset top with lace straps. Yep. Short black booty shorts with suspenders hanging down on each side. Tall Black 2 inch slutty heel boots Alois, (a past friend), had insisted she wear. Heaving a sigh, she clipped her beginner scythe onto her belt, Finished tying her shoe laces and headed out to the kitchen, where she grabbed her coffee, and a small jacket. Carefully prancing out the door, she went to a near deserted park. Making sure there was no one around, she carefully pulled out her scythe and made a portal with several twists in the air. Carefully feeling around, she hopped in, and headed to the shinigami world.

She appeared almost instantly and closed the portal. Setting her things down a cubby marked _Crimson – New – In Training _. "Not for long.." She said to herself with a smile. After she placed her things away, she looked at a clock and rushed off, cursing under her breath that she might be late. After clutching a stitch in her side, she arrived at a small group of people, more or less older than her. They were all whispering and talking quietly about the glasses they would get and so forth. She stood at the back of the group, quietly waiting, rubbing her stitch. She didn't have much time though before a wave of red Flung out of the doors leading to the offices "Hello there new recruits~!" A high pitched voice called happily to them. "Im Grell Sutcliff~"


	2. Chapter 2  Bloody Rose

Chapter 2

Bloody Rose

**A/N: Hey everyone what's up? I apologize for Chapter 1 being so short. I swear this chapter will be a bit more interesting, and longer. There will be some mild language and themes in his chapter, but nothing really bad. R & R if you like! P.S. I hope all my shinigami research is good, but I made some stuff up so…. Don't get angry. I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Although I wish I did). I only own Crimson.**

Everyone who had been whispering Turned suddenly to see what looked like a red stain against the dull reaper building. Scratch that, it was a person. He had Long red hair, Red glasses, and a vest and dress pants on. The only "strange" thing was the person had a giant smile with what looked like shark teeth. Crimson Shrugged the strange feeling away. She has seen crazier and worse things. A few more shinigami entered and introduced themselves. Will T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox. "Before we begin, I would like to tell some new regulations for shinigami approval." Will said, pushing his glasses up.

"Rule 1. You will each have a older shinigami as you training master. Due to some *ahem* "accidents", the first 100 souls and tasks will be carefully watched over by your Mentor." Wills eyes glanced over to Ronald, and then attempted to push Grell aside from him. Yep, defiantly stay clear of Grell, thought crimson, making a mental note. After a few more minutes of the new rules and regulations, Will stepped forward. "We will each select 3 new shinigami to monitor and give the tour.. " He said taking a survey of the group. Crimson Held her breath, she did _**not **_want to get stuck with Grell. She turned to look at the currently choosing shinigami. Her eyes caught Grell's, and saw that he was staring at her with a creepy grin. She blushed, and looked away. Ronald was choosing, and Crimson crossed her fingers. Sadly, that only worked for the old days.

Take a quick glance, she relised she was the only one left, since there had been an un-even number. "Well, *aham* Look like she's all yours Grell." Will said with a cough. "Oh goody, Were going to be **best **of chums~" Grell said coming up behind Crimson and hugging her, (Groping her boobs in the process). "GET FUCK OFF YOU PERV!" she screamed punching him in the face. Grell easily dodged."Passionate aren't you~ What's your name hun~?" He said laughing. "Crimson." She said through gritted teeth.

Everyone was watching, and that made Crimson feel like a stupid slut. She kicked Grell between the knees and scooted away from him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and was about to brush it off when she saw the sharp stare of Will's eyes. She felt like a child under his steady, stern gaze. "Im truly sorry you got Grell," He said. "But you must learn to cooperate until you have finished final training." He relised his hand from her should and walked off with his 3 kids, who were smirking and staring wide eyed. Crimson sighed, and let Grell start the tour. "Here's the Glasses room! This is where you will get your first pair of shinigami glasses! Grell said exitdly.

Crimson looked around. There were so many glasses to choose from. She didn't see any she particularly liked, So she grabbed a pair that looked like they were made out of brittle ice. They were thin, and had a comforting texture. Just as she was about to go get them tried on, Grell grabbed her and inspected the glasses. She then again for the second time that day found herself blushing. "Tsk, Those glasses don't go well at all with your completion!" He said with a _tsk tsk._ He then sat her down and ran off looking for

some glasses. He came back with a pair that were made out of what was tiny ornate roses, and were thin and sleek. "Ooooh you look absolute DARLING in those glasses!~" He said hugging her. For once Grell was right, she did look pretty damn good. They were tiny, so they outlined and framed her little face perfectly. Walking over to the glasses man, She ordered them and took the inspection. After so, Grell tried to hug her again, and she thought she felt a little erection. Kicking him, he slammed into the walls, knocking off some ozzie Osborne glasses.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Im pretty glad, this one flowed through smoothie-ly!**

**Im a bit stuck on the next chapter, what should she choose for her scythe?**

**Love and Roses**

**Mac**


End file.
